Here We Go Again
by xXPUNKGiRLXx
Summary: Bubbline...
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you guys like it.. :)**

* * *

"So Marceline you're transferring in fall, right?" Keila asked sitting on her chair sipping her strawberry shake.

"Uh, yeah" Marceline replied sitting infront of her friend across the table gazing at the window.

"Oh great, well that's your chance to move on to your jerk ex boyfriend"

"I've already forgot about him"

"I don't believe you, you've been crying for days about that jerk"

"I did not!" Marceline said with an angry tone.

"Yes you did"

Marceline grit her teeth with anger/pain and clench her fist but then sighed with defeat "okay, I did but that was just for 10 minutes."

Keila gaze at her friend and gently pat her shoulder then gave her a reassuring smile "It's okay Marcy I'm here for you."

"Thanks Keila…. For being such a good friend"

* * *

**FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL**

**MARCELINE**

"I think I look great," I thought looking at the mirror wearing my school uniform a long sleeve blouse that is folded to my elbow, short black skirt, and pair of red converse, "It's my first day at school after transferring, so I gotta look great if I want a new boyfriend to totally forget that jerk."

I walked in front of the school gate 'Ooo high school' was written above it, "whaat….. It's a girl school" I said disappointed as I notice only girls enter the school, I felt my phone vibrated I grab it out of my pocket then saw Keila's text message ~"Good luck on your first day and finding new boyfriend ;)"~

"Ugh, what am I going to tell her," I mumble.

"Excuse me you there," an Asian girl with blond hair said staring at me "could we go over the student handbook, please."

"Huh? Why?" I asked gazing at her confuse.

"Well, you're not wearing school uniform properly your first button is unbuttoned, not wearing necktie, skirt length, shoes and accessories."

"Eh, you're kidding, right?" I paused "well, you see, I've just transferred and I wouldn't know about those little things" I stated with a smirk.

"The rules don't permit any exceptions, please let me write down your name."

"Whaaaa?" I said almost screaming "It's not like it will affect my studies badly so what's the point~" I was cut off.

"But it will" a girl with a pink hair said, she had a pink straight hair leveled to her waist with bangs leveled to her eyebrow, blue eyes, tanned skin I admit she's hot but don't get the wrong idea.

"P..president" the Asian girl said, 'so she was the president'.

"Living by the rules of the school prepares you for society, we are all at the same condition so if you want to go to this school, you will abide by the school's regulations!" she stated furiously, I was speechless by her long speech wonder if she memorized all of those.

"Well as you can see I'm just a freshman here and I don't know any of your school regulation so were not in the same condition pink head," I interject trying to reason out she was speechless still staring at me.

"Huh, what'cha got now, cat got your~" I was cut off by her action, she embrace me "tounge.." _'Badump'_ what was that? l felt my face heat up and blush form on my face. She gently slid her slender hand in my pocket then grabbed my phone then backed away.

"Tomorrow you will be following all the rules, got it?" she said staring at me eye to eye and walk away with my phone.

"Hey," I sighed as I notice all the students were staring at us gossiping and murmuring something, "I hope something bad happens to her," I muttered furiously then head to my class.

I enter my respective classroom. I looked around to look for my seat and saw some bunch of students staring at me then some are doing just what students normally do gossip, then I saw the president sitting not far from my respective seat she was quiet gazing at window and she look like she's having some deep thoughts in her mind. I head to my seat then sat I gaze at the president I notice some students trying to make a conversation with her but she just ignore them not breaking her gaze from the window. I cut my gaze to her then removed some of my accessories so I wouldn't be notice by those student council again.

"Err, those stupid student council, Ugh" I murmured furiously I saw someone walked to me "Hm.. such things are considered bad" she said she had a short red hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes.

"Uh, who are you?" I asked rising a brow.

"I'm Fira," she said with a grin "you must be the transferee, Marceline right?"

"Uh, yeah," I replied "I like your hair color" I compliment with a grin.

"Thanks" she replied with a grin then there was silence. I gaze again at the president who was still silent as she was before.

"So is the president hair natural?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, her parents are scientist her mother accidentally drunk a chemical when she was pregnant that affected the presidents hair, that's what they said," she stated with shrug.

"Oh, so that's why" I paused then mumbled "it must've also affected her brain," I snickered "so what's her name?"

"Bonnibel Bubblegum, but her friends called her Bubblegum" she replied then I snickered "What?"

"Nothing, it's just her name it's mouthful"

"Yeah it is," she said and we laughed.

The teacher finally entered then our class started.

* * *

It's finally our lunch I yawn "Thank god that was over, I don't know if I'll survive another class hour," I stated then I heard Fira chuckle "What?" I ask her confuse.

"Nah, it's nothing.. it's just you've been listening for only few minutes then fell asleep for the rest of the class hour,"

"Wow, really? It felt like hours" then I stand up.

"Wanna join me in lunch?" she asked with a grin.

"Yeah sure," then smiled back at her, we both head to the cafeteria.

We walked in the cafeteria "we're ganna sit over there" she said pointing a table with group of friends, I saw the Asian girl who I was talking this morning sitting beside her was a girl with a purple dye curled hair then the president.

"You sit with those girls?" I asked her confused.

"Yeah, don't worry their cool"

"I thought you hated the president?"

"I don't" she paused "if you get to know them more you'll like them," she stated then gave me a reassuring smile. We sat beside the purple head girl who was busy talking to her phone with a girl name Melissa.

"Hi" Fira greeted to them sitting at the vacant seat beside them then started eating her lunch.

"Hi there," the asian girl greeted to me with a grin "I'm sorry about this morning, I'm just doing my responsibility being a student council without thinking of me being rude," she apologize then smiled sheepishly.

"Its fine" I replied

"By the way I'm Lady," she said then offered her hand to shake, I shook it "Marceline" I replied then let go, "and she's LSP" she said pointing the girl with a purple dye hair who was still talking to her phone while eating. We started eating our lunch quietly I gaze at Bonnibel then notice she was still quiet as she was before 'I wonder if I upset her' I thought.

"Is she always this quiet?" I decided to asked lady.

"Yes, since her parents died because of lab explosion few years ago but when her parents were still alive she always wore a smile on her face, she doesn't take her responsibility being a school president seriously and she's very friendly," Lady replied worried for her best friend that have change.

"Oh, I see" I said feeling sorry for the president and for those I just have told about her few hours ago.

The bell rang then we stood up and wave good bye as we separately headed to our respective class.

* * *

It was finally our dismissal I stood up then head to my locker to put in my things, "See ya tomorrow" Fira said with a grin then wave good bye as she walked away the other way I was going. I saw Bonnibel walking few meters away from me going the same direction I was heading.

"Hey," I said then ran to her "I can give you ride, it's atleast I can do for giving you a head ache this morning" I offered kindly with a smirk.

"No thanks, I can walk beside it's always what I do during dismissal," she stated rejecting my kind offer

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Yes, so if you excuse me I have a work to do at home"

"Yeah, sure, sorry" I apologize then smiled sheepishly as I notice I was blocking her way then I move away.

'Ugh, she's so rude I was just trying to be nice' I thought then head to my motor. The sky was getting dark and rain was starting to fall I furiously start my motor engine then I drove out of the school. I drove past Bonnibel who was still walking and soaked by the rain as I was. I stop the motor then turn back to her, "Hey, c'mon"

"Its fine I can walk"

"But you're wet and it's so cold out here you might catch a cold if you don't get home fast"

"And so are you"

"I have a ride remember, so I can go home fast"

"Fine, but it's only because I care for my health" she stated then ride back at me.

"Yeah whateves…. you might wanna hold onto something," I said before accelerating, she was startled then she quickly wrapped her arms around my waist _'badump'_ I felt a blush crept on my face, she was holding tightly like her life depends on it.

We finally reach her home it was a huge mansion. I stop the motor then she get off.

"Thanks for the ride" she said "It's nothing, I'm just~" I was cut off by her peck on my cheeks _'badump' _I felt the blush on my face grew wider.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I hope you won't be giving me more problems," she said then wave good bye as she entered her house.

"But my pho~"I didn't continue as I saw she's already inside their house, I started the motor engine then I head home with a huge grin on my face.

* * *

**AU: Uh, please write your review, *puppy eyes* :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just an update :)**

* * *

"Haaa…" letting out a long sigh walking to school for the reason that they don't permit motor at school which is really stupid.

"Yo, Marceline you look sleepy," Fira spoke eyeing on me.

"Just woke up early so I won't be late,"

"Oh, okay,"

"Uhm… Fira, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Do the girls here flirt with each other even… you know… there's no love?" I asked, whispering at her ear. Well yeah I think it's a stupid thing to ask but asked anyway.

"Yeah, isn't that normal at girls school," she stated with a shrug which made my mouth hung open. I guess that's why she kissed me on the cheeks.

"Close your mouth Marceline," she spoke with a chuckle "why'd you asked anyway? Are you maiden Inlove? I can comfort you," she continued with a smirk wiggling her brows.

"Y-you're wrong"

"Yikes!"

"What's wrong?"

"The chairman's gonna do a check at the gate today, your ways of dressing... you know what I mean, you'll get into trouble"

"Pfft.. there's nothing I can't handle," I stated with a smirk then continued walking to the gate.

"Eeh? What's with the oozing confidence?" she asked eyeing on me confused then just shrugged it off, following me.

I walk trying to pass the gate acting natural so I won't be notice but *sigh* I fail.

"Who you might be?" an old man's voice asked, who I think is the chairman the owner of the school. "You have our uniform but you can't be from this school can you"

"Eh uhm?"

"Bonnibel, explain this thing to me!" He said sternly pointing a finger on me.

"Thing?" I echoed in a low voice irritated.

"Why is this Idiot walking freely in our school?"

"Hey, I'm not an idiot," I snapped.

"I'm very sorry," I stood shocked staring at the owner of the soft familiar voice who was apologizing, It was Bonnibel.

"You have been taking your leadership for granted!" the chairman scolded at her.

"It's not her fault, I'm the one to blame," I spoke walking in front of him.

"This academy has no need for disgraceful students like yourself, be gone!"

"What did you say, you old block-headed-" before I could say more bad things I was being dragged away by Fira screaming.

"What an aggravating girl," I heard him say, which pissed me off more but Fira is still grabbing my blouse tightly dragging me to the corner away from that idiot-old-man.

"I've never seen him so angry," she said laughing.

"I-I just used the wrong strategy," I stated climbing at the brick wall so I can head inside the school without anybody seeing me.

"Yeah right," she said wiping a tear on the side of her eye which is a tear of joy. "You're not going home?"

"Nope, I'll never obey someone like that!"

"Oh, okay," she said then did the same I did.

We both entered the school building sneaking heading to our respective classroom quietly which is successful but as we both seated, all our classmates stared at me like I was some wanted criminal which made me frown a little irritated.

* * *

_x-x-x_

"You're gonna come with me at the cafeteria?"

"Nah.. I'll just catch up with you I still have to put this thing in my locker"

"Oh' okay, see ya later"

I walked to the hallway hands behind my neck, my bag hung behind my back. I approach my locker, putting my things in it. Then head to the cafeteria having some deep thoughts about Bonnibel , 'why would she obey someone like her grandfather? That old-block-head-' my thought was cut off after being bump to someone, I rub the back of my head then stared at the one who I just bump into, It was Bonnibel. I quickly stood then helped her stand up.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," I apologized sheepishly.

"So am I," she said with a same blank expression on her face, staring at me with her blue eyes.

"I-I also want to apologize about this morning with… the chairman,"

"It's okay, It was my fault I didn't do my responsibility well-" she said with a low and weak voice but I cut her off wrapping my pale arms around her, to comfort her, to make her feel that I'm here for her. Just because of my action my heart beats fast. _'Badump' 'Badump' 'Badump'._

"Please stop blaming yourself," I whispered to her ear. I could see a taint of pink on her face and her blue eyes were about to water.

"M-Marceline?"

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault"

"No, that's n-not what I meant, what I meant is why are you hugging me?"

"Oh' so that's what you meant," I let go of her parting the hug, smiling sheepishly because of my stupidity then looked away with a pout "I'm going to the cafeteria now."

"Oh, okay"

"See ya," I spoke then waved good bye with my back still turned away from her but my eyes were still wondering at the back where Bonnibel stood. And before I could get my sight straight to where I was going my face slammed on a door.

"Ahh, what a huge bandage, how uncool"

"Better than to walk around with bruise showing," Bonnibel said fixing a little stuffed toy which is very familiar. "I think this is yours."

"Oh, hambo" I said happily then hugged Hambo tightly, it must've fall out my bag, "you're clumsier than I thought."

"…well then I should go back to the student council,"

"Wait Bonnibel,"

"What is it?"

"Thank you so much,"

"You're welcome," she said with a sweet smile then gave me a quick peck on my cheek, "Bye."

Leaving me again red as a tomato.

* * *

**AU: Thanks for reading, :)**


End file.
